1. Field
The following description relates to a two-port antenna having optimum impedances for a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
In a human body communication system, transmission power may be relatively low due to electromagnetic wave safety regulations for a human body or a limitation on a battery. As a result, each of a transmitter and a receiver may have a relatively high magnitude in optimum impedance. Thus, the human body communication system may require a matching circuit having a high impedance conversion ratio. However, due to a limited quality (Q) factor of an element for use in the matching circuit and the high impedance conversion ratio, efficiency of an entire system may be low and narrowband may occur.